


Moving

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 5





	Moving

Co-written by Amy L./AnkhsAngel

Emu smiled at Parad, “I’m excited we’ll get to spend more time together.”

The bugster grinned for a moment, then frowned. “Are you sure you really want me here?”

“Of course.” Emu grinned.

“Even after…” Parad trailed off, wrapping his arms around his knees as he sat on the floor of Emu’s apartment.

He’d finally been released from lockdown and had been surprised at Emu’s offer of moving in. Parad wondered if he’d ever be comfortable anywhere again.

“You’re my best friend, Parad. I want you here, alright?”

“Why?” Parad cocked his head, his eyes lost. “I’m only alive because you need to transform.”

“You’re alive because I care about you. I don’t care if I lose Ex-Aid. I care about  _ you.” _

“But why?” The bugster asked again, his voice low.

“You’re strong and caring, you love video games as much as I do, and you’re just a wonderful person. Sure, you had some rough times, but you learned from them and made yourself better.”

“I don’t deserve to be free. I should be in a cell next to GenM.”

“Listen,” Emu looked at him closely, “GenM is never going to change. You, on the other hand, have changed. You know you did wrong and together we’re going to atone for it.”

“None of it is your fault though..”

“But I’m going to help you. I’m your friend, it’s what we do.”

Parad looked up. “What if I think about you as more than a friend?”

Emu paused a moment, “What do you mean exactly?”

Parad surged forward, pressing his lips to Emu’s. He drew back, trembling with fear. “S-s-sorry…”

Emu took a deep breath before reaching forward and pulling Parad close. He kissed him roughly.

Parad melted into his host’s arms, kissing back with growing excitement.

When they pulled away for air, Emu grinned, “You’re amazing.”

“You’ve got me worked up now, Emu..” Parad grinned at him.

Emu raised an eyebrow before smirking, “I think we can do something about that..” He held out his hand and pulled Parad toward his room.

Parad laughed and followed him with a lightened heart.


End file.
